Devil Prussia x Hungary- Don't Wake
by NanaPamplemousse
Summary: AU Pruhun. Elizaveta is determined to catch the man who has been sneaking into her room at night and watching her sleep, but she will soon find out that the 'man' is not a man at all.


Tonight was the night. She would catch him. The man who had been sneaking into her bedroom at night rearranging furniture, and leaving ominous notes on her nightstand. She had an iron skillet that she had taken from the kitchen and hid under her pillow for protection. Elizaveta would catch this creep yet. All that was left to do was wait.

Crrreaaaakkk. The latch on Elizaveta's window moved, unlocking it and letting the cool night air into the room. Elizaveta kept her eyes closed and lay on her side away from the window, one hand under her pillow grasping the handle of the skillet. She waited for the man to get closer to her before she attacked.

Soon enough she could feel the man's hot breath on her neck as he moved her hair aside to get a better look at her face. In a flash Elizaveta swung the skillet at her attacker, but much to her surprise the man caught it with one hand and ripped it from her grasp. Except that the 'man' wasn't actually a man. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon the intruder. Pale skin, white hair, and red eyes were some of his unique features, but these were not what caught Elizaveta's attention. Two black horns protruded from his white shaggy locks, and a long black tail with an arrow tip swished in amusement. It was apparent now that Elizaveta's nightly intruder was not a man at all, but in fact a demon.

"Sleeping beauty is awake tonight eh? And she's a fighter. The name's Gilbert. Did you like my notes mädchen?" The white haired demon inquired with a smirk on his face. He sounded German but that was the last thing on her mind as she saw the sharp white teeth that gleamed in-between the gap in his lips.

Once Elizaveta had regained her composure she frowned and growled, "No I did not like your perverse notes that were left while I was asleep! What kind of creep does that?! And what is with that silly costume of yours?!" she shouted, desperately wishing that it was indeed a costume, though she knew better.

"Kesesese," he laughed (or at least that's what Elizaveta thought it was), "Now now mädchen. Settle down."

Elizaveta gritted her teeth,"How can I settle down when there is a creepy man in a costume who comes into my bedroom and watches me sleep every night?!"

"Costume? I assure you mädchen that this is no costume," Gilbert whispered as he slowly made his way onto the bed, on top of Elizaveta. With every word his lips got closer and closer to her own.

Elizaveta was at her limit. She raised her hand and moved to slap Gilbert's face, but he was quicker. His long pointed tail swiftly coiled around her wrist and bound it to her other. Elizaveta mentally cursed; She was in a bad spot. Her arms were being held above her head and her legs were pinned down by his thighs.

"What do you want from me you creep?" Elizaveta hissed.

Gilbert did another one of his weird laughs. "I want you mädchen," he whispered in her ear, tracing his tongue from the nape of her neck to her ear where he gave it a nip.

Elizaveta's face grew bright red and she gave an involuntary shiver. "Not in a million years," she spat.

Impervious to her venomous words, Gilbert was amused by the 'having-none-of-your-bullshit' attitude of this woman. He released her arms and backed towards the window. "Maybe not tonight mädchen. But one night you will be mine. I assure you of that."

"Hmph," Elizaveta grunted.

Gilbert bent over to grab the skillet that Elizaveta had previously tried to clock him with. "Oh and mädchen. I don't think it's wise to try and attack me. Stay asleep when I come in from now on. Sometimes I just can't control my anger..." he said faintly, before he crushed the iron skillet with one hand.

Elizaveta felt the blood drain from her face. No human could even come close to crushing an iron skillet with two hands let alone one.

The next few nights Elizaveta did everything she could think of to fall asleep. Sleeping pills, herbal tea, classical music, etc. It all worked until a few nights later when she ran out of ideas. She lay with her eyes closed pretending to be asleep, in hopes of fooling the demon that crept into her room every night.

After what seemed like hours Elizaveta heard the latch on her window creak and open. She tried her best to breath normally and not twitch out of nervousness. She found it near to impossible to pretend to be asleep when he started nibbling at her neck. It only got worse from there.

Elizaveta wasn't going to lie to herself. Gilbert was attractive. Beyond attractive. His throaty voice fit his handsome appearance and Elizaveta could not deny that she was attracted to him. Her attraction to Gilbert was what made it extremely hard to keep her facade up when he pulled the covers down and reached his hand under her shirt and grabbed one of her breasts. Nor did it help when he started kneading his hands on her breasts roughly. She felt his pointed tail slip under her nightgown and into her underwear, teasing her softly.

Just before Elizaveta caved he stopped his movements. It was quiet for a moment before she heard an awful screeching noise. It was like nails on a chalkboard magnified tenfold. After the piercing noise ceased she heard her window close. She waited for what seemed like an hour before she opened her eyes. What she saw on her ceiling made her scream. Carved out right above her in crude letters was "I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE."


End file.
